Harry Potter: the snake
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry is bitter after Sirius' death. He is pushed out of the house by his aunt and uncle. Harry helps someone move who is a little strange and then gets back late. This ends up with the family chasing him and then snaps. Harry/Viper/X-23/Omega Sentinel/Raven/Cuckoos/Mercury/Galatea/Star Sapphire/Poison Ivy/Cassandra Cain/Scarlet Witch/Polaris/Hawkgirl/Daphne/Tracey/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is a crossover I got the idea from a story in the Stargate and Harry Potter crossover section. The idea is a Hydra finds Harry when he was younger. (Crossover with Marvel and DC Universe)**

**The harem is so far: Harry/Galatea/Omega Sentinel/Viper/X-23/Scarlet Witch/Polaris/Cassandra Cain/Poison Ivy/Star Sapphire/Hawkgirl/Daphne/Tracey/?**

**More spaces left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DC Universe, or Marvel.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry panted as he had gotten done with his jog. He had started to jog after the last year of school. With Voldemort back, Harry wanted to be ready for anything, and that was why he ran each morning. His relatives were fine with it as long as he did not do anything 'freakish'.

Harry saw a few people moving into the house at the edge of the neighborhood in a house that had been abandoned for as long as he could remember. So, Harry, being who he was, went to help them move in to the house.

It turned out to be a good decision. For when Harry went over, he saw what had to be the most breathtaking woman that he had ever seen.

The woman had a pale complexion and wore a long green skirt and white blouse. She had on stiletto heels and a ponytail to hold her hair back. Both her hair and her eyes were a deep green. She had a perfect shape to her.

"Um excuse me ma'am," Harry said.

"Yes?" The woman asked kindly.

"Do you need help with moving?" Harry asked.

"It would be appreciated, and please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel older than I actually am." The green haired woman said.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean…" Harry stuttered out.

The woman giggled out, and Harry thought that it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard.

"My name is Valetta Piper, but people just call me Vi for short, sometimes Viper." She said.

The woman mentally gave herself a pat on the back for covering all of her bases with her name.

"Okay, so, where do you want the stuff, Vi?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile.

Put the boxes and cases in the basement and the luggage and furniture upstairs and on the ground floor. I'm not very good at moving, so you'll be free to decide where it is needed." Viper said.

Harry nodded and got all the stuff in where she had asked him to put it.

At the end of the day, Harry saw the time and rushed back.

Viper frowned at that, something felt wrong to her.

Ah, well, it was time for her to check on Laura aka X-23 and Kamira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It was later that day and Harry was running for what could very well be the worst beating of his life.

He had to escape. There was no other option after he had upset his uncle and Dudley. He had told them why he had been gone, but they wrote him off and his aunt struck him with a pan before he ran.

Harry dodged to the side of a gunshot and almost cursed out loud, it appeared that his family was ready to get rid of him. They had done this before, but this was the first time that his family had really been this angry at him, plus, he had taken a shot to his right arm in order to 'prevent his freakishness.'

Harry continued to dodge each strike of Petunia's frying pan, but he knew that he could not go on forever, and his aunt was actually a champion jogger, so she had the advantage on him. So, while he could easily lose his uncle and cousin, when his aunt joined in, she would end up catching him and holding him until the other two got there.

The 'order' as he had been told about in one of his letters, just ignored it, and, Tonks had tried to get involved, but she had ended up being stopped by Snape the next time she tried, apparently, after the first time she helped him, she had been paired with Snape and unable to help him as Snape found a satisfaction in watching Harry suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It was around the time that she heard a gunshot did she get out of the room and go see what was going on.

Viper looked outside for a few seconds and saw a shadow being chased by another shadow with two more behind it.

She couldn't make out more than that because of the curtains in the way.

"Laura, Karima, let's go see what is going on." Viper suggested.

Viper was once known as Madame Hydra, but she had escaped the base with Karima and Laura after she had found out that the true objective of Hydra was not to be able to live peacefully with mutants separated by humans, but the annihilation of all mutants.

She had escaped in the dead of night, taking all of the research of Hydra with her, plus destroyed the original data and killing several prime scientists that would slow down their research by decades.

Karima had been transformed into a Prime sentinel when she was younger, but she had escaped from it and then become a detective.

Later on, she had followed a trail and found out about one of the Hydra bases, and then she had been reprogramed and kept on the backburner in order to see how many upgrades they could give her.

Before they could test her out in a base, Viper had deprogramed her, while still giving her the ability to keep her upgrades to the full potential.

X-23, as Laura Kinney was known as before, had been trained from birth and given all of Wolverine's powers. She had been trained in many different martial arts and weapon combat forms, as well as tactics, hunting, tracking, and sharpshooting.

Viper had had help in getting her out by Dr. Kinney, who had decided to stay in the base to see what she could do to get Hydra off the trail.

She had ended up going down in flames with the base.

Laura had since been trained in how to blend with society and then they had rejoined the area over in a depopulated section in London.

That was why they were all together in that one house.

Viper put on her new outfit, which was a black and green jumpsuit with a snake on the back. It had gloves that had extendable claws in it, as well as a belt that had two plasma guns. She had a whip attached to the belt as well.

Laura had on black boots with old jeans and a tank top on. She had fingerless gloves on her hands and a choker on her neck.

Karima had the outfit she had on when she had gotten out of the facility, as it was a variation of Spiderman's Symbiote that could change color and shape.

With their suits on and them being disguised, they were ready to investigate what was going on in the neighborhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Harry continued running until he was finally caught on a wall, and that was when he finally snapped.

'Why the hell am I running from these filthy muggles, if they even deserve to be called that?' Harry thought with a dark gleam in his eyes as he pulled out his wand.

That stopped the Dursleys short.

"What are you doing with that, you freak?" Dudley spat.

"Why, what I should have done in the first place. Kill some filth and free myself." Harry said with an evil laugh.

Petunia gasped, possibly being the only one that recognized the fact that he was not bluffing.

"You can't use that here, your _police_," Dursley spat the word, "would not let you."

"Does it look like I care anymore?" Harry said, his eyes gleaming with every word that he said.

Dudley and Petunia ran at that moment, but Vernon decided to pull the gun out and actually shoot.

Vernon shot him in the arm and then Harry grew mad and said, "Diffindio!"

The beam struck true and went straight through Vernon's neck, making him like nearly headless Nick since the beam didn't go all the way through.

Harry gave a chuckle as he saw that, and then he gripped his arm and fell to the ground out of pain in his arm.

"This is how I die," Harry muttered, "killed by my imbecile of an uncle."

Harry then spat bitterly at the body of his uncle.

With that, he passed out, but before he did, he heard a female voice say, "Help me get him inside, hurry!"

**Done!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this story. I am going to later on include DC Universe, but for the first section, it will be mostly between Marvel and Harry Potter.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. The answers

**A/N: Yo! I am sorry for not updating in so long, I have just gotten distracted by life recently and am down with the sickness, heh heh, disturbed reference…**

**Never mind, that was off track, let's get on with the next chapter of Marvel Harry, I have decided the way to go with this chapter, finally, after a long period of thought.**

**Thanks for your support and let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up in the strange surroundings with a groan, as he easily recognized where he was as a hospital from all of the time that he had spent in one when he was in Hogwarts the last few years.

Harry had spent several long stays in the hospital wing throughout the year and had visited his friends in it when they had gotten in there for some reason or another.

Harry tried to move his body, only to find that it was sore and hard to move. His vision also wasn't blurry anymore.

Harry thought that they had kept his glasses on his face at first, but then he felt for them beside his bed and found them there. He found a full mirror at the edge of the room and decided to look in it.

He was shocked at what he saw, and that was an understatement for what he felt as he stared for five minutes and then touched where his scar _used to be!_

His appearance had almost completely changed His hair that had been so hard to tame was now held in a slicked back fashion and it had been cut. His eyes that were green were now slitted like an eagle's. His cheekbones were fuller and his face was much leaner than before. He had looked malnourished before thanks to the fact that he was, and that had evidently affected his height as well. He was now around six feet tall, whereas before he had been around five two. His body looked completely fit, having a full six pack and lean muscles all over his body, not like a body builder, but enough to get him some notice for it.

"Ah, you are awake," A voice said softly.

Harry glanced sharply up and saw a stunning woman of Asian descent. She had long black hair styled in a ponytail and purple eyes. Her face was soft looking, but he had a feeling that she had something hidden under that. She was around five ten and wore a white long coat that went down to right above her shoes. She also had a white body suit that clung to her body. She wore white boots and gloves as well and it seemed like she was looking him over critically.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" Harry croaked out, obviously his voice had cracked a bit from underuse, so that meant at least four days there.

"You're in my house currently, as for what happened, well that is a slightly longer story." A woman said, and that is when he saw Vi.

"What happened?" Harry asked again.

"Very well then, but there are some things that you must know about me before you hear what happened to you. Have you heard of Hydra?" Vi asked him.

"I've heard of it in passing, also, when I was managing my uncle's accounts, I found several small checks to a group called Hydra." Harry replied. "I asked him about it with the thoughts that he was being embezzled from, and he shouted at me and told me never to mention it to anyone, so I guess that it was pretty important to him."

Vi sighed and said, "Hydra is an anti-mutant program that is dedicated to a Nazi psychology in the belief of human superiority, the exact opposite of Magneto."

Harry nodded at that, not that surprised that his uncle, who had been most outspoken in his belief that normal people were great and everyone else was just a freak, had supported the group in getting rid of mutants.

"Not surprising, my uncle's an asshole and an idiotic one too." Harry said with a smirk as he realized what his uncle had allowed him to do, truly.

"Why do you say that?" Vi asked curiously.

"He left me in charge of his finances, I wrote in his checkbook double the amount that he was really paying Hydra each month, and I also took the other half for myself in another private account. I've been doing this since I was four, and I am now sixteen, and each check was for 9,000 dollars, he made one out each week, and I now have 6,048,000 sitting in the bank, waiting for me to do something with it." Harry cackled with glee as he realized that.

Vi chuckled as she heard what he had been doing for the last twelve years, he had certainly not been idle.

"What are you going to do with that money?" Vi asked.

"I think I like Xavier's idea, not its implementation, so I want to create my own institute for mutants and abused alike. It will be a haven." Harry grinned at the thought of it.

"We got sidetracked," Vi said suddenly. "Do you know what Hydra does?"

Harry shook his head.

"They look into scientific experimentation on the mutants, figure out their powers. And, they often test gene splicing on humans." Vi explained.

Harry nodded at that, it was making sense to him so far.

"I was a Hydra scientist, and one of it's largest advocates." Vi said.

Something clicked in Harry's mind, "You're the Viper." Harry said.

Viper nodded, "I am, I was one of its biggest supporters, until I saw some of what it was doing with my support. It took several young children in a program called Weapon X in an effort to destroy mutants. It also worked as a terrorist unit." Viper explained.

Harry nodded, the terrorist part was well known, but not the other part, and he felt surprised at that.

"I decided to leave after I found it, and, as I was the head scientist on gene splicing, I took it all with me, all the DNA, all the blood, and all the documentation. I torched the lab after I had everything that I needed. Then I got Karima," Who was in the corner, "and Laura" another girl jumped down from the sealing, causing Harry to jump several feet before he landed with a thud "out of the facility and to safety."

"You used the gene splicing on me." Harry figured out.

Viper nodded as he said that, it was true, she had.

"I did, it was the only way to ensure that you had survived, I had to gene splice you and then give you the blood of the animals as you had lost too much." Viper explained.

"Makes sense to me. What are my limitations?" Harry asked curiously, peaking of ability and the hospital as well.

"No strenuous movement for a few hours until your muscles get better." Viper explained.

Harry nodded and said his assent as well before asking about physical capabilities.

"We'll have to see." She grinned at that, hey, she was still a scientist, just not working for Hydra anymore.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Like I said, I think that I would be interested in having Harry become a new sort of Xavier, one that accepts both mutant and non-mutant students into his shelter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
